We'll Just See
by shiksa
Summary: Zexion meets Demyx. Then what? Written with Skylar, aka Dance.Grimmjow.Dance Rated M for language/smexiness


HOLY SHIT THIS IS LONG! Anyways! This is a Zemyx one shot I made with darling Skylar, aka .Dance a truly lovely girl :D So please ya know enjoy and all that stuff! PS - All the Demyx is Skylar, all the Zexion is moi! We shared any other characters that pop up, aka whoever the extra character talks after is who wrote it. I hope you guys can figure out who wrote what, I'm sure you can. You're a clever group ;)

* * *

Demyx held an armful of books, pushing the door to the library open with his foot since Axel had refused to help him lug the texts books back - even though some were his. He stumbled his way to the counter, feeling his arms starting to give out on him just as he set them down. "Ugh ... stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Axel," The blonde musician rested his head against the counter as he waited for someone to come up so he could pay for his late fees. "He's so gonna die when I see him."

"You know that's illegal." Zexion said with a bored tone as he started to grab and scan the huge pile of books on the counter. "These are all...really late." He said with a small sigh as he thought of all the processing and reshelving he was about to enjoy. "This is gonna cost you--" His words fell flat however as he stared up at the blonde with an indifferent gaze at his finger nails.

"Wha--oh ... I know," Demyx said, pulling out a small wad if money from his back pocket. "If I hadn't lost half of those, I would have brought them back a few months ago. How much is it going to be? I think I have enough ... not really sure, though." He shrugged and laughed a little, looking up at the slate-haired male.

"Um well do you have 57 dollars? Because that's how much it is." Zexion refocused his attention on the computer in front of him, trying to ignore the tall blonde delicately placing each coin down on the counter as he counted it all out. He rolled his eyes and jammed something more into the computer.

"Hey hey kiddo. Didn't drop any did you?" Axel asked with a smirk as he came up to the counter, leaning his elbows down and looking on between the blonde counting and the library kid practically smashing he keyboard.

"I almost did, no thanks to you!" Demyx pointed a lanky finger at him, pouting deeply. "Ya' know, I need more munny to pay for this, Axel. I don't have fifty-seven dollars, I only have twenty-four. Help me? Pleaseeeeee?" He gave a weak, pleading smile to the redhead.

The redhead rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wallet and carefully extracted a fifty, promptly handing it to Zexion. "Thaaaanks sugar daddy." Demyx said with a laugh as he handed Zexion the last seven, making the library kid have to force himself not to gag obnoxiously.

"No problem sugar." Axel said with a wink and a smirk and began walking towards the exit. Demyx laughed again and looked at Zexion who didn't bother trying to smile, one of his favorite parts of this job. He didn't have to pretend to be nice.

"He's...not really my sugar daddy..." The blonde said, his face turning a little red. "It's a joke..."

"Uh huh." Zexion replied, again, not even bothering to feign interest.

"N-No, really! It's a joke," Demyx rubbed the back of his head, not exactly sure of what to say. He knew he was probably bothering the slate-haired male behind the counter, seeing the lack of intrest in his facial features. "I..uh ... yeah. What's your name? I haven't seen you before. At least, I don't think I have. My memory sucks." The mullet-haired boy flashed a bright smile to the book-worm.

The boy behind the counter pondered for a moment. The blonde looked somewhat familiar but couldn't quite place him. Why did the blonde need to know his name anyways? Maybe he was just trying to be friendly. "Zexion. My name's Zexion." He finally settled his internal battle and said his name with some hesitance and a look of unneeded suspicion. "And you?"

Demyx smiled even brighter, running a hand through his hair. "Hah, cool name. I'm Demyx." He hummed a little, rocking back and forth on his heels. This Zexion kid wasn't bad looking in the least - hell, he was downright gorgeous to Demyx. "Am I bothering you, Zex-ion?" He added a little pause onto his name, tilting his head to the side.

For the first time in a long time, Zexion had to physically restrain himself from smiling. It would only be a half smile of course, but he had to admit the blonde was at least semi attractive, if not at least adorable. Adorable, he internally recoiled at the use of the word but quickly moved past it. "Not at all. It gets boring in here, I don't mind the company." He said, trying to be nonchalant.

The blonde surpressed a laugh, placing his hands on his hips. "Of course it's gonna be boring here, silly! It's a library, the only thing in here are old people and books." Demyx's laugh slipped past his lips and he sighed, having recollected himself. "S-Sorry ... just kinda stating an obvious fact, ya'know?"

Now he couldn't help himself. That half smirk surfaced on his lips as he leaned down on the counter, enticing the blonde to come closer. "You've never spent much time in a library have you?"

Demyx drew closer to the other male, that smirk seemingly tempting him for some reason or another. "Not this one, no. Only the one at school when I used to get detention ... which is often, thanks to my friend of course. Even when I did go into one, I didn't do much. Why do you ask?"

"You are obviously unaware of all the fun that can be had at a library. Of all the great hiding places." Zexion replied, his half smirk still on his face. He was surprising even himself with his forwardness, but while he was feeling bold, he figured he should take advantage of it.

"Oh, I never would have thought a place like this would have good hiding places!" Demyx's eyes lit up with excitement, barely able to control his squeal that was about to force its way out of him. "That's so cool! Makes me wanna play hide'n'go'seek."

Zexion's smirk grew slightly. This kid was slightly innocent and it amused him to say the least, however he had work to finish and he was beginning to wonder how easily he could distract the blonde. "Yea hide and seek is one game that you could play in here. I bet you could find an awesome hiding place Demyx."

Demyx's smile brightened, and he felt himself blush a light pink. "Last time I played that game, no-one bothered to come and find me. I was outside for-ever!" He slumped against the counter, staring out one of the windows. "What other games are there someone could play here?" The blonde turned his head to look at the slate-haired boy, a look of pure intrest finding its way to his face.

The book worm couldn't help feeling a little bad once he heard that and he soon decided he was probably done for the day anyways. "Umm..." Zexion hummed as he came around and leaned against the counter next to the blonde. "On second thought, maybe the library isn't that great. Except for hide and seek of course. Maybe we should go somewhere else." Zexion half smirked again as he watched the blonde.

"Weeell, okay." Demyx gave a content shrug as he straightened up to look at the other. "But I might have to come back soon and play hide'n'seek, it's too fun sounding to pass up. Buuut," The blonde patted his thighs and bopped his head from side-to-side some. "What do you wanna go and do?"

"You strike me as the type of person who enjoys ice cream. Would I be correct?"

"Definately! It's like ... heaven.." Demyx swayed lightly. "Want to go and..uh..get some?"

"Sure. I know this place right down the street--"

"Dem?" Axel swung around the door frame and made a motioning hand signal as he rolled his eyes. "Are you coming or not? Sugar daddy doesn't pay for free." He added with a wink.

"U-Uhm ... will you gimmie a second or two?" Demyx looked at Axel with a failed glare, turning back to Zexion with a small smile.

Zexion yawned slightly and looked at his watch. "Shall we?" He asked with a small triumphant smirk, partially aimed at the now slightly confused redhead.

"We shall!" Demyx said, looking at Axel with a sort of 'I'm-sorry-don't-hate-me' look. "I'll call you later, Axe, promise. C'mon, Zexy~."

The two boys walked down the street in practical silence until Zexion yawned loudly again and decided to find some things out. "So the whole sugar daddy thing is a joke. What exactly _is_ Axel to you, if not sugar daddy?"

"Hah, funny you asked. He's kinda like ... my best friend who I spend too much time with." Demyx skipped a little bit, looking at the slate-haired teen with a bright smile. "The whole 'sugar-daddy' thing is just and inside joke about what happened between us once."

"Fair enough." Zexion said and looked straight ahead before maneuvering Demyx into a small, darkened store front. The place looked old and closed down, suspicious and foreboding. "So how exactly did the joke come about then?" Zexion asked as he walked further into the dank little shop.

"Good question," Demyx said as he looked around the darkened place, his blonde eyebrows furrowing a little bit. "There's this stalker guy, Xigbar, and he like, tried to molest and stuff. So Axel and I had to play it off as a 'couple' for a long time. And then when Axel confronted Xigbar, he said that he was my sugar-daddy, so we've stuck with that since and people've stayed away from me."

Zexion scoffed loudly as he opened up a fridge in the back of the room. "That's smart. I once had to pretend I was dating this girl, Namine. But that was for a completely different reason. Chocolate syrup?" Zexion turned away form the fridge and asked Demyx.

"Wha--oh! Loads, please and thank you!" Demyx gave him a goofy grin, leaning against the wall idly. "Can I ask what the reason was? Or is it like ... secret?"

The shorter boy shrugged slightly as he handed Demyx a sundae and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was playing it straight for mommy and daddy." Zexion answered with a somewhat bitter smirk and returned back to the fridge and grabbed a coke.

Demyx silently thanked him for the ice-cream, licking the chocolate from cold treat. "So your parents don't know that you're a flamer, then? What's the big deal? You're not allowed to love other boys?"

"They had their suspicions. Hence Namine. I didn't, and still do not, wish for them to know that I frequently find myself infatuated with boys." Zexion quietly sipped his drink as he watched Demyx lick up the ice cream with vigor. He looked down at his drink and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"What type boys do you frequently get infatuated with?" Demyx looked up at Zexion through his lashes, finding that the ice-cream wasn't half bad, considering the place it was in. "Thanks for this, by the way. I owe you."

"Not a big deal. It's my treat. It's free anyways." Zexion said as he leaned against the wall, one arm behind his back, the other raising his coke to his mouth. "And the guys are usually...not what people would typically consider my type. They're not like me." He said with a smart ass smirk and finally finished off his drink.

"Am I your type?" Demyx tilted his head to the side, continuously licking the chocolate sauce and such. "Or am I not smart enough?"

"Let's see. Blonde, kind of ditzy and childish, very cute." Zexion pondered aloud as he slowly walked around Demyx licking his ice cream still. "Yes, it would appear you're just my type."

"Heey! I'm not _that_ ditzy! I know stuff!" Demyx glared playfully at the male walking around him, jutting out his lower lip. "You think I'm cute, though? Really?" He maintained his voice, trying not to squeal like he wanted when he felt his stomach tense at the thought.

"Extremely." Zexion stopped in front of him and gently patted the side of his face. "Especially when you pout."

Demyx flushed a light pink, keeping his gaze on Zexion's for a minute, looking down at his ice-cream as if to find an a reply. "I-I ... thanks. No-one calls me cute much; unless my mom pinching my cheeks is one way..."

"Sure. But I don't think it's appropriate for your mom to think you're cute the same way I do." Zexion smirked and backed up a little, still watching the blonde's face.

"Uh-huh ... it'd be a little creepy if she did." Demyx rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, furrowing his eyebrows together. He looked at Zexion again, a smile spreading across his face. "Funny and scary at the same time, init?"

"That would be terribly awkward wouldn't it?" Zexion asked and smirked as he walked closer to Demyx again, again placing his hand on the side of his face and pressing his lips against the blonde's.

"Mmmhmm," Demyx willed himself not to mess anything up due to his big mouth - which really did like ruining the moment for him. He leaned into the hand cupping his cheek, letting his eyes drift shut, moving just a fraction closer to Zexion. His mind screamed at him, telling him that this was what he wanted and not to pull away.

Lucky for Demyx's natural instincts, Zexion pulled away first and smirked again before starting to head out of the dank little shop that was obviously closed off to the public, leaving the blonde standing there. "Are you coming? We could get arrested if we get caught in here."

"That's so evil!" Demyx scurried after the slate-haired male who had just done the last thing that was on his mind. He finished off his ice-cream - finally - licking his fingers from the leftover chocolate. "You can't just leave me standing there like a complete moron, y'know, it's not very nice."

"I warned you at least right?" Zexion responded as he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to look back at the blonde sucking on his fingers. He scoffed as he stopped, raised one hand up and wiped his thumb over some leftover chocolate from Demyx's lips, gently placing his thumb on his tongue and licking it off himself. "You missed some." He said coolly and turned back to keep walking.

Demyx gawked at him, mentally groaning and hanging his head as he drug his feet, following behind Zexion. "You wanna kill me, dont'cha Zexy? Acting all sexy like that ... what if I did that to you, hm? Would you like it?" He picked up his pace to walk alongside the shorter male, looking down at him with a small frown.

Zex scoffed yet again but looked over at Demyx with a cocky smirk. "What can I say? I kill with sexiness. I'm too bold for my own good, especially with a guy I just met. More forward than you anyways." He smirked and rolled his eyes somewhat playfully as he challenged Demyx's swiftness in his moves.

"Oh yeah? Newsflash, babe," Demyx leaned down some and hovered his lips over Zexion's ear, laughing ever-so-lightly. "I can be forward, too. I just go about it differently than you." He pulled away and brought his hands up to rest them behind his head, staring up at the sky as they walked. "Where to now, Zex?"

"If you're as forward as you say, I'd say my place or yours." Zexion said, unwilling to lose this game they were beginning.

"M-Mine," Demyx answered a little too quickly, looking down at his feet for a moment. "If that's okay with you, that is."

"Sure." Zexion said with a gentle shrug and smirked at the amusement of the forward blonde.

"Okay, c'mon then." Demyx grabbed the shorter boy's wrist, pulling him along as they walked. "You don't have anywhere to be? Will your parents be worried if you're not home?" He looked down at him with an arched eyebrow.

"My parents won't even notice." Zexion said with a somewhat bitter grin as he leisurely allowed the taller boy to lead him. "I don't live with them anymore."

Demyx turned to gawk at the slate-haired boy again, blinking his turquoise orbs a few times. "Lucky! I still live with my parents, they don't think I'm capable of living by myself yet, which is mega retarded. Buuut ... I can't complain. The house is so nice.."

"It's not so much lucky as it was necessary." Zexion replied. "And you might not be." He added with a grin as the blonde turned to scowl at him.

"What is it with you and thinking I'm dumb, huh?" Demyx let go of the boy's wrist, putting his hands on his hips, his scowl deepening. "I may be clueless, yeah, but I've made it this far in life taking care of myself, haven't I? My parents don't give me money, they just gimmie a place to stay for free. So ... see? I'm capable of doing some things!"

As much as it pained Zexion to do this, he knew it had to be done. For the sake of getting laid by a gorgeous blonde, it had to be done. "You're right. I apologize. Alright?" The shorter boy smirked and gently patted the side of Demyx's face.

The taller boy rolled his eyes, turning again and gripping Zexion's wrist as he pulled him. "Fake apology, but I guess I can forgive you." Demyx sighed, his facial features settling on a stoic expression, which wasn't very common.

Zexion couldn't seem to get over how cute this kid was or how annoying it was that he couldn't seem to remember where he had seen him before. He swore he had, he looked so familiar, but as Demyx said he never went to the library, and Zex spent most of his time there, that seemed almost impossible.

"Weeeell, here we are." Demyx said once they had finished walking, ending up in front of a two-story house. It was quiet between the two, and he really didn't know know what to say. "And what do you suggest we do now? Besides go inside?"

He shrugged and looked up at the sky. "I've already been forward for the day. I think it's your turn."

"Uhh ... okay," Demyx sealed it with a smile, grabbing onto Zexion's hand this time and leading him up the front steps. He slid the key into the lock, pushing the door open and sauntering inside to kick off his shoes. "My parents won't be home for awhile, so we've got the house to ourselves. Want anything, Zex-ion?"

"Just one thing." Zexion inched forward slowly and gently pressed his lips against Demyx's, placing his hand on the back of the blonde's neck and deepening the kiss.

Demyx brought a hand up, tangling his fingers in slate-colored hair. He giggled quietly, pressing himself further into the smaller boy's light frame. The blonde pulled away for a minute to look at him, "And what would that 'one thing' be?"

"Well maybe two." Zexion reconsidered and smirked as he ran his hand down the small of the blonde's back. "Just you. And maybe a bed." Unwilling to let more than a cocky grin escape from his lips, he focused his attention on kissing the nape of Demyx's neck as he lightly ran his fingers under the edge of his tee shirt.

"Th-That can be arranged," Demyx tilted his to the side, giving Zexion easier access to his neck. He let out a throaty moan, his grip tightening in Zexion's hair. "Do you ... do you want to head there now?"

Despite his smaller stature, Zexion easily over powered Demyx, pushing him against the wall, holding his wrist down as he continued to suck at his neck. "I said maybe a bed. It's not necessary." He said as his other hand unbuttoned the blonde's jeans.

"Nngh..." Demyx moaned louder as felt his skin flare up at the unzipping of his jeans, his back arching off of the wall. "Is this okay? Y'know we just sorta met only a little bit ago.. Not that I'm c-complaining."

"See I don't think that _was_ the first time we've met." Zexion said in between the kissing and biting of Demyx's tender skin, goosebumps already forming under the gentle scrape of his teeth and tongue. "You seem oddly familiar."

"Wh-What do you mean? Where could we have met? I-I don't ... go to the library," Demyx felt a shiver run through him, reaching a hand up to pull at the hem of Zexion's shirt. He whined, grinding his hips against the other male's, groaning at the sensation.

"Perhaps it's my imagination then." Zexion said, biting his lip as he gripped Demyx's thin hips, pulling his pelvis closer to his own as he hooked his thumbs onto the edge of his boxers, slowly beginning to slip them down.

"Ya gotta gimmie ... some time to think about where I could have met you," Demyx bent his head down to Zexion's neck, drawing the pale flesh between his pearly whites when he felt himself being shed of his boxers.

"Sure." Zexion replied as he pulled back and pulled off his own shirt. "Take all the time you need." He added while slowly moving his lips down the blonde's thin bodice.

"Will I see you after-" Demyx hissed, arching his back at Zexion's touch. "After this? Or is it a one time deal?"

"Let's see how this goes first," Zex replied with a slight smirk as he came back up to lock his eyes with Dem's own bright blue. "If it's good, I'll consider it." He added as his hand moved along the shape of the blonde's thigh.

Demyx blushed, turning his head away from Zexion as his eyes slipped shut, enjoying the feel of everything the kid did. It wasn't like the time with Axel, no ... it was much slower and more pleasing than that time. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, one of his hands finding it's way to Zexion's chest - tracing shapes along his lower abdomen. "I hope I'm good. I don't really get told things like that often. Probably because this isn't something people would find me doing; I'm too innocent and 'fragile' or whatever."

"Perhaps people are intimidated by you." Zexion suggested as he grabbed Demyx's roaming hand and placed it firmly on his own thigh, leading him to start movements of his own. "It's not easy talking to someone like you. You're very attractive." He stopped to moan gently and grip the blonde's bare thigh. "And I don't think you're as innocent as people assume." He added as he brushed his lips against Dem's neck.

Demyx laughed weakly, a breathy sort of laugh, running his hand over every inch of clothed, toned thigh he could reach - his thumb pressing down as he drug his hand up along the inside. "Oh, yeah? And what makes you think I'm not ... as innocent I look to be?" His free hand worked through Zexion's hair, gripping a handful to tilt his head back, pressing his lips to the male's in a somewhat chaste way.

As Demyx pulled away, Zexion smirked and rolled his eyes. "Well, you let a guy you just met kiss you, take off your pants," Zexion stopped as his hand traveled up Demyx's leg until he was grasping his member. "And do that." He finished before mimicking the other boy, grabbing the blonde mullet and pulling his lips onto his own. "You're definitely not all that innocent."

Demyx rolled his hips up into the boy's hand, groaning as his mouth parted and his tongue darted out to lick along Zexion's lower lip. "Now I'm sounding like a whore," The blonde whined, the hand that was on Zexion's thigh moved to rub over the clothed length beneath his fingers. "But when you kissed me, I-I couldn't stop you ... it was just so, so, _so_ good."

"That was my goal. And I seemed to succeed." He whispered as one hand continued to stroke, the other unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down.

Demyx whimpered, biting his lower lip and tossing his head back into the wall - the pain not even bothering him. "Wh-Which part was your goal?" His voice was strained, as was his breathing.

Zexion couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's comment, realizing how it could have been construed. He cupped his hand around Dem's neck, pulling his head away from the wall and kissing him quickly. "My only goal was to kiss you without you stopping me. And I succeeded. No need to feel like a whore." He grinned as he stripped off his own boxers.

"Ah, okay." Demyx said in a dazed voice, giggling lightly as he leaned forward to kiss Zexion again. "That makes sense, now." He was tempted by this boy, so very tempted. It just bugged him, not being able to place where he had met him before.

"So Demyx." Zexion said as he pulled the thin boy closer, kissing his collar bone. "Recognize me yet?" He asked enticingly. The blonde seemed so familiar. _Everything_ about him seemed familiar.

"N-No, not yet.." Demyx gave a shaky groan, shaking his head. "Do you recognize me?" Could it have been school? Or one of Axel's parties that everyone knew about? He wasn't sure ... he couldn't decide. It could have been anywhere that he had seen Zexion, and that's what was so difficult.

"Strangely enough, I do. And I keep finding myself wondering where it is I've seen you." He silently wondered for a moment but eventually gave up as he refocused on his hands. "Perhaps it's a mystery that's never meant to be solved."

"Maybe that's true," Demyx said, nuzzling his head into the crook of Zexion's neck. "Maybe we'll figure it out, y'know? Just not ... right this second." He gave a roll of his hips, pressing against the other male's form.

"Maybe." Zexion agreed and smirked as he pulled away from the slightly swaying blonde boy. "I think the bed could come in handy now."

"Uh, yeah, c'mon." Demyx awkwardly stepped out of his boxers and jeans, picking them up in one hand and grabbing Zexion's in the other. His stomach clenched when he reached his bedroom door, hesitating a moment before he opened it - the multiple shades of blue and the smell of vanilla greeting the two males. The blonde dropped his clothes behind the door, turning to look at Zexion. "There it is, in all its bed-like glory."

Zexion walked in and looked around, taking in all the different shades and tones, the hues of each blue seemingly extremely different, a whole new color. It was lovely. He turned back to the blonde and nodded lightly. "It's nice." He murmured as he walked towards the bed, pausing before sitting. "I'm assuming it's alright if I sit without pants."

Demyx shook his head, giving a light laugh. "I don't mind if you sit on my bed naked, 'cause it's kinda something that's needed right now.." He walked over to sit down, finally being able to stare up at the slate-haired boy. "Now what? Do we like ... play the bouncy bed game? Or am I getting ahead of myself here?" He laughed again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm..." Zexion laid his hands on his knees and stared around the room. "I'd peg you as...a bottom." He added with a smirk.

"Always~" Demyx said in a sing-songy voice, pulling his black shirt from his torso and tossing it back behind the door. "I take it you're top, then. Kinda hawt, I think." He winked a turquoise orb at the other boy.

"Always." Zex mimicked without the harmony as he leaned forward to kiss Demyx, pushing him down on the bed.

Demyx smirked into the kiss, not really sure of what he was getting himself into. He pulled away after a minute, nipping at Zexion's lower lip gently as one hand tangled its way in his slate colored locks.

The boy on top stared down with a surprisingly gentle smile as he placed his hands on Demyx's knees, pulling them apart, watching for a sign of hesitance from the blonde. Zexion slowly pushed himself and moaned quietly.

Demyx squirmed and writhed under him, adjusting to the feeling of pleasure and pain that shot through his spine. He bit his lip to hold back his tears, not wanting to cry at a time like that. "M-Move ... please, Zexion.."

"Oh..heh." Zexion started to move his hips, keeping to an internal rhythm that he always seemed to match, an inner beat that his hips naturally bucked to. His speed increased with each motion, breathing heavily and sighing with each new thrust that dug deeper into the blonde's pelvis.

Demyx waited for another thrust from Zexion, and he ground his hips into the other male's, a wave of pure bliss racking through his body. He whimpered, doing it a second time and his back arched, the blonde giving a strangled sounding moan. "Zexion," Demyx said in a strained voice, thrusting his own hips against the slate-haired male's again.

"Mmmhmm." Zexion mumbled as he continued to thrust, feeling his skin tingle from the sound of Demyx's voice alone.

"I-I ... don't think I can last much longer," Demyx's hands fisted bedsheets, and his eyes clamped shut. "Zex, are you ... okay?"

Zexion thrusted only once more before moaning loudly and grinning as he slowly continued to move his hips, finishing off the blonde beneath him.

Demyx's breath hitched as he moaned and painfully arched his back, releasing onto his stomach with a shout of Zexion's name.

Zexion slowly pulled away from the blonde and couldn't help but grin as he sat against the wall, watching Demyx panting lightly. "You don't have any cigarettes do you?"

"U-Uhm ... no," Demyx rubbed his eyes with his palms, sitting up slowly to look at Zexion. "I don't smoke. You should try asking Axel ... why? You don't look like you smoke."

"I usually don't." Zexion said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Demyx's once more. "You don't taste like you smoke, I just thought I might ask." He smirked.

Demyx gave a small smile, grabbing the blanket at the foot of his bed, pulling it up over his waist. "I can see why you'd bring that up." He laid back down, looking up at Zexion with a curious expression. "Now that we've done this, do I get to see you more? Or was I not good?"

"You were _very_ good." Zexion said with a grin as he patted the side of Demyx's face. "It would be lovely to do this again." He added as he stood and looked around the room, his hand on the back of his neck. "Have you seen my pants? Or did I leave them in the hall?"

"I think they're still in the hallway, I didn't grab them. I'm sorry," The blonde boy flushed a dark red, and he buried his face into one of his many pillows. "You might wanna get'em before my sister finds'em. I don't think she would be too ... keen on finding a strange boy's jeans on the floor."

"It's fine." Zexion replied with a small laugh, a very uncharacteristic attribute for him. However, the amazing sex he had just gotten made it a lot easier to loosen up. He walked down the hall and eventually spotted them on the floor. As he bent to pick them up, he heard a muffled sound behind him and turned quickly to see someone standing at the door and when he saw her there, his face turned into a radiator.

"Zexion...? Is that ... you?" Ollette stared at him for a minute, her green eyes as wide as they could possibly be. She tried to surpress a giggle with her hand, trying her best to avoid the bare sight before her.

The slate haired boy could only muster a nod before humming and covering himself with his pants. "H-hi Olette. Is this a nightmare? Or is this real life?" The brunette could no longer keep in her laugh as she covered her face and looked away, allowing him to pull on his jeans. "No...this is real." She felt her own face heating up with her laughter.

"Hey, Zexion," Demyx called to the slate-haired male as he came out of his bedroom. "Did find y-Ollette! What're you doing here? I thought you had to work until ... later?!" The blonde pulled the zipper on his jeans up quickly.

The brunette teen snickered, placing her hands on her hips and looking at Zexion. "I was just about to ask _you_ the same thing."

"Wait, _this_ is your sister?" Zexion asked with a glance between the two.

"That's riiiight Zexy." Olette sang out. "So do I need to even bother asking what you were doing in my house?" Zexion rolled his eyes as he pulled his tee shirt over his head.

"Well that explains the mystery of how we know each other." He added as he narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"I still don't get how I know you," Demyx said as he put his hands on his hips. "Ollette, is there something that I don't know about?"

"Well I'd love to introduce you but I'm sure you're already acquainted." Olette said with a smirk as she cocked her hip to the side.

"Shut up Olette." Zexion rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Demyx, this is my friend Zexion. Do you remember that one time you came to pick me up from some guys house?" She splayed her hands out to display Zexion like a prize. "Tada! I even introduced you two. I can't believe you didn't remember."

Demyx crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to remember clearly. "Yeah ... yeah! I remember now! It was just such a long time ago; I guess I pushed it from my mind. Lemme guess, you're gonna go home now?" Demyx tilted his head to the side, looking at Zexion with a pout.

Ollette rolled her eyes, "Don't let me stop you from whatever it was that you guys were doing. I don't want to be a killjoy."

"Yea, I think I am gonna head home actually." Zexion said as he pulled on his last piece of missing clothing, his jacket. "But you're more than welcome to come with me." He smirked.

"Well I'd love to Zexy!" Olette said sarcastically as she clasped her hands together against her chest with a giggle.

"Very funny. Demyx?" He turned to look at the blonde.

"Wha--yeah!" Demyx's turquoise orbs lit up, his lips turning into a bright smile. "Uhm, hold on ... gotta get my shoes and my coat. It's friggin' cold out today." He turned and headed back to his room, pulling on his shoes and retreiving a jacket from behind his door.

"He's going to get in over his head, you know that, don't you?" Ollette asked the slate-haired male as she hung her coat in the closet behind the frontdoor.

Zexion arched his brow at her. "What could you possibly mean by that?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and continued watching her.

"Zexion..." She sighed, squeezed the bridge of her nose and shook her head lightly from side to side.

"If you don't have anything further to say, I'm taking your brother to my place. Is that a problem?"

"There's no problem, just don't hurt him." Ollette shifted when Demyx came back into the room, putting on a smile as her brother smiled at her. "Have fun, Dem."

"Definately will, 'Lettie." The lithe blonde bounced over to Zexion's side, giving him lopsided grin. "Uh, ready, Zexy?"

"Of course." Zexion responded to Demyx, but his last glance was at Olette who only stood at the doorway shaking her head slightly as she watched them leave.

"What was that all about? Did something happen when I went back to my room?" Demyx questioned, looking down at the shorter male with a confused expression.

"Hm?" He hummed in response but soon shook his head as if to dismiss it. "No nothing. I was just having a word with your sister."

"Oh, okay. Makes sense, I guess." Demyx swung his arms at his sides, being careful not to hit the other boy. "So where do you live? Like, in the city or what?"

"I'm just a train ride away." Zex said and turned to look at the boy casually swinging his arms back and forth. Olette's words rang in his ears but he shook his head to get rid of them, continuing on their way to the train station.

Demyx hummed lightly to a random song, glancing at Zexion for a second. "Ya'know, I would never have figured how much fun someone who works at a library can be. I mean, other people are snobby ... and they make fun of me. But you seem different than all those other users. Well, I think you seem different." He offered him a small smile, turning his head away from him rubbing the back of his blonde hair. "If that doesn't sound weird.."

"Not strange at all. People in general can be..." Zexion paused to think of the exact right word to use in this case. "Ass holes." He finished, thinking what he chose just seemed to fit. "You're just not ass hole-ish enough I suppose."

"Is that a bad thing that I'm not an ass-hole? 'Cause even if I tried, which would be an epic failure, I don't think I would be believable enough.." Demyx trailed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, kicking at a stray rock on the ground.

"No." Zexion stopped the blonde and smirked at him, stroking a stray hair out of the blonde's face. "It's a good thing that you're not an asshole. It wouldn't suit you very well."

"Well, in that case, thank you." Demyx smiled, reaching out to grab one of Zexion's hands. "I don't see myself any other way, honestly. Is this okay?" He flailed his arm which was holding Zexion's hand. "I can let go if ya want me to."

"You worry too much." Zexion replied and continued walking, his hand still intertwined with Demyx's. "Trust me, I'll stop you if I don't like something." He turned to look at his companion.

Demyx felt his face heat up, looking away from Zexion as he bit his lip. "O-Okay, if you say so." He hesitated for a second, turning his head back to look at Zexion. "What's your place like?"

"Tiny, somewhat messy, right by the train station, so fairly noisy. My neighbors are pleasant enough though." Zexion shrugged as he explained his apartment. Living on his own was not necessarily easy, it was however, much better than living at home with his parents. He had had enough of that by the time he was thirteen.

Demyx laughed ever-so-lightly, drawing closer to the small body next to him. "Funny ... you'd think you'd get paid a crap-load of money working for a damn library, having to re-stock books and all that fun stuff. I know you've gotta have some sort of brains to do it. I myself don't have that good of math skills, obviously." He ran a hand through his hair.

"The library is just a part time thing, so I don't make much there." Zexion replied as they neared the train station, searching his pants for his wallet. "It's also not hard. I'm sure you could do it." He rolled his eyes at himself. "Uh I didn't mean it like that. I mean it's just shelving books in alphabetical order so it's not difficult."

"Hah hah, guess I could do that. Prob'ly lose my mind, though. No offence to you or anything, I just working in place with a lotta noise. What do you do ... if the library is just part time?" Demyx tilted his head, looking at Zexion with a curious expression.

"I do a lot of things. I don't have a main job. Nights I'm a waiter, and days, the library." He handed Demyx some cash as they made their way to the platform, waiting in the wind for the train to zoom up to them. "So do you work then?"

"Yeah, I work for a music store. Go figure," Demyx rolled his eyes playfully, shoving his hands into his front pockets. "I'm in love with music, it just ... suits me, I guess you could say. I also sing at a little place on the otherside of town. It pays well enough to support my life-style."

"Your life-style?" Zexion asked with a smirk. "What exactly does your life-style pertain?"

"Uhm, partying.. shopping.. my friends," Demyx ticked each thing off one-by-one. "I'm pretty much a full-time partier." He rolled up his jacket sleeve, showing the three vibrant wristbands. He smirked, "Enough said."

"Wow. Party boy." Zexion said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, his lips turned up in a gentle smirk of his own. "What's this one for?" He asked as he slipped his finger under an orange one and pulled i away from Demyx's wrist.

"That one's for Drop Dead," Demyx smirked to himself, having been to the club the night prior. "The blue one is for Club Situation, which is where I sing. It's also where my stalker first took a liking to me a year or two ago. And the yellow one is for this UG club, Axel drug me there with him the other day." He rolled his eyes. "Have you gone before? Like, to clubs?"

"I've been to clubs, but I just don't...enjoy them I guess." The train finally whizzed past them, stopping and doors popped open. People whisked past and inside, including the two boys. "I feel as if I should enjoy them because I'm so young. However, they just don't appeal to me." He shrugged slightly.

"Oh, c'mon, Zexy! You don't find grinding against totally sexy guys appealing?" Demyx tilted his head as he looked down at him, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Not particularly. But I'm guessing you do." He replied with a smirk at the blonde gripping onto the railing.

"Well, duh ... what kind of flamer would I be if I didn't? Besides, I don't find it any different than fucking a guy, do you?" Demyx leaned closer to the other, his lips drawn slightly apart. "Because you seemed willing enough to do that."

"Maybe I'm just not the grinding type." He responded as he glanced around at the other passengers. "I am however the sex type. So that explains it." Zexion leaned forward to press his lips against the blonde's smirking ones.

Demyx laughed in a content way, pulling away from the shorter boy. "You may not like it, but I can't promise you I can control myself. You're just so grindable looking."

"Now that is one thing I've never been called before." Zexion smirked and stared up at the ceiling then looked around to meet big blue eyes. "_Grindable looking_." He repeated in a slight whisper before shaking his head.

"What's wrong with being grindable looking? I figured it was a good thing," Demyx said, his eyebrows drawn together and his lips set in a small pout.

Zexion's mouth opened to respond, but the halt of the train stopped him. "This is it." He said as he started to push Demyx through the sliding metal door. "And I'm not sure if I want to be grindable."

"B-But ... Zexy! Gimmie one good reason why, and I'll let the subject drop." Demyx put his hands on his hips, planting his feet firmly so the shorter of the two couldn't push him further.

He thought for a moment. "Well if I was truly grindable, no one could stop themselves. I'd have random guys all over me all the time, and I don't think that would be very productive." Zexion smirked at him as he walked past the blonde. "You yourself wouldn't be able to stop yourself. My grindableness would be unmatched in the world." He continued as he walked out of the train station.

"Well, if you'd let me get close enough with some rythmatic music playing, I'll grind you to my little hearts content." Demyx somewhat dance/walked after the slate-haired boy, giggling profusely in doing so. "I only grind to music, or if I'm really, _really_ in the mood."

"Lucky for me we're here." Zexion said as he stopped on a stoop and dug in his pockets for keys, waving at a passing neighbor in the process. As the two walked into the small apartment, Zexion felt his face flush slightly. "Sorry it's uh...messier than I thought." He scratched the back of his head as he gazed around at semi-empty chinese containers, jeans on the floor and papers strewn around.

"Whaddya mean 'lucky for you'?" Demyx raised an eyebrow at the apartment looking around at the mess that such a smart kid - who he figured would be OCD - lived in. "Mess doesn't bother me, though. You should see my music room in the basement. It's ten times as bad as this."

Zexion smirked as he continued scratching the back of his head and looking around. How did he allow it to get this messy all the time? "Well, uh, you can try to find somewhere to sit. I'm just gonna get a drink. Do you want anything?"

Demyx nodded his head as he sauntered his way over to the couch, pushing papers and such aside and making himself comfortable. "How about a water? Or something with caffine if ya got it."

"Now that's my kind of guy." Zexion called out from the kitchen where he was already busy making a pot of coffee for himself, and now the blonde sitting on his couch. "Coffee'll be done in a few minutes." He said as he walked out and placed himself next to Demyx in the heart of the messy living room.

Demyx tilted his head in curiosity, looking at Zexion with his normal bright, goofy grin. "What'cha mean your kinda guy? Coffee drinkers?"

"Exactly." Zexion responded simply as he turned and lifted his leg to sit under the other, turning to look at Demyx. "Do you sleep at night?"

"Nope, party animal, 'member? I sleep during the day, though, sometimes I don't sleep for a couple days in a row. Like, today. I went out last night, had sex today, gonna have coffee soon ... so no sleep!" Demyx beamed at the male looking at him. "Do you?"

"Barely. I work nights, 'member?" He grinned as he mocked Demyx and got up to get the coffee. "Plus on the nights I don't work, I find..other ways to entertain myself." Zexion grabbed two bowl sized mugs from his cabinet and began to pour generously into each cup. "Cream and or sugar?" He called back out to Demyx.

"Both please!" Demyx kicked off his shoes, crossing his legs Indian style on the couch. "Like, what kinda things? Sexing random guys? I know I always get pulled into things like that..."

Zexion half smiled to himself as he stirred the coffees and easily balanced them in his hands as he brought them into the living room. "Not exactly that, but occasionally, yes. 'Sexing random guys' is an activity I take part in."

"Oh? So ... I'm just a random one-nighter, huh?" Demyx asked as he grabbed one cup from Zexion, not caring that it was hot as he took a sip and hummed delightfully.

"Not necessarily." He said as he stared at Demyx, slowly lifting his cup to his face and inhaling the delicious aroma of the coffee. He finally sipped it slowly, thick and black and absolutely mind-numbingly good. Almost as good as sex. Almost.

Demyx raised an eyebrow, giving him a small smirk. "Ohh, I see then. Wait, what?!" He asked as he nearly choked on his next sip of coffee.

Zexion scoffed lightly and continued to sip his coffee. "So Demyx, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Wh-What do you mean? I'm looking for a lotta things. My phone, my cat, a boyfriend, a pair of shoes my idiot friend stole and hid somewhere. The list goes on." Demyx pushed some papers on the coffee table out of the way, setting down the large coffee cup. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, watching Zexion curiously.

"No reason to freak out. I was only asking. I was more specific to the third thing, but the other things sound important as well." Zexion set his coffee down next to Demyx's and rested his elbow on the back cushion, laying his head in his palm and matching Demyx's gaze.

"Oh, oh! I see what'cha mean now," Demyx smiled at him, the sugar and such taking its effect quickly. "I basically am looking for someone that - over time - will like, be happy that when they come home … they'll come home to me. And that I'm all they'll need, so the person wouldn't have a reason to sleep around with random guys.. This is where I stop talking because I'm beginning to sound cheesy."

"You are but it's ok." Zex replied as he leaned forward to pick up his coffee and sip it again. "It's not entirely unattractive." He added with a gentle smirk into his enormous cup.

Demyx hugged his legs closer to his chest, looking around the small apartment for something to take his mind off of things. A depressed Demyx was never a good Demyx. "Y-Yeah, I guess it's not … but I don't judge my dreams. Or other's dreams or goals in life. It's just not right to do. People may not know it, but they could be crushing the person's heart without knowing it."

Zexion's eyes widened slightly. He focused on the brown liquid sloshing around in his cup as opposed to being forced to meet the other boys eyes. "I wasn't judging." He replied finally and looked over at the blonde. Olette's words rang in his ears as he saw Demyx pouting slightly.

"I know … it just sorta seemed like you were. I wouldn't blame you, though." Demyx's turquiose gaze traveled back to that of Zexion's navy, a hand reaching out to grab his coffee.

_Just don't hurt him._

That was the only thing Zexion could hear at this point, Olette's kind but firm warning roaming around in his head. He shook to try and make it leave but it didn't seem to want to.

"I wouldn't do that..." He said quietly, but he wasn't sure if he was talking to Demyx or the voice in his mind. "Demyx, I kinda have to get to work. I mean, I start in like half an hour..."

"Oh, okay. Then uhm … I guess I'll go home?" Demyx uncurled himself as he began to reach for his shoes.

Zexion stood slowly and walked to the door, ready to let Demyx out. "Thanks uh...whats your number? In case you ever find your phone." He tried to smirk at the blonde.

"541-7121." Demyx said simply, his voice drained of all emotion that he usually had. "Doesn't really do any good if I don't have it, now does it, Zexion?" He felt his eyebrow twitch as he downed the coffee in the cup quickly, standing up and following Zexion to the door. 'This is gonna take a lotta clubbing to forget about this..' The blonde thought to himself as he zipped up his jacket, burying himself deeper.

"You'll find it. And if not, I know where to find you now." Zexion tried his best to smile but it wasn't exactly easy. "I had...fun." He added as Demyx walked through the door.

"That's very true," Demyx forced a smile as he turned to take one last glance at Zexion. "Glad you did. I did, too." He squeezed his eyes shut once he turned his head away, not knowing if he'd ever actually see the kid again. "Later, Zexy."

"Bye Dem." He said and closed the door after Demyx stepped off the stoop. Zexion leaned against the door and sighed in annoyance.

_Just don't hurt him._

It still rang in his head and he sighed again as he glanced around his now empty, dark apartment.

"Shit."

* * *

SO! If you guys managed to read all that, which I hope you did, I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated :D


End file.
